herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Getz
Leo Getz is one of the three main protagonists of the Lethal Weapon film series, and a guest character on the television series. He was introduced in the second film as a federal witness Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh had to protect from the South African Diplomats led by Arjen Rudd. During the time they spend protecting him, Riggs and Murtaugh bond with Leo and he ultimately becomes their best friend, informant, and a cherished member of their surrogate/extended family. His occupation varies by film (i.e. from a banker in Lethal Weapon 2, to a Real Estate agent in Lethal Weapon 3, to a Private Investigator in Lethal Weapon 4). Leo is portrayed by Academy-Award winner Joe Pesci in three of the four movies, and by Thomas Lennon in the TV series adaptation currently airing on FOX. Leo Getz is a hyperactive, talkative, cowardly, and fiercely loyal friend of Martin and Roger. When he first meets the detectives, they quickly become annoyed with him; at times, he even talks to himself. Anytime he gets into a certain subject, he will continue to talk about it, which is helpless on occasion. Getz also has different jobs in each film he appears in, so it can be implied he changes jobs because the people he works for also get annoyed with him. He manages to help the detectives out whenever and however he can in each movie, often giving them information about suspects that he somehow has connections to. Leo's past has proven to be a sad one, and it's further shown and told about in the fourth film where he visits Martin Riggs and sees him at his late wife's grave. Seeing how much he cares for his late wife, Leo consoles him by telling him his life story. His parents weren't there for him, and growing up, he had no friends. He had only a pet frog named Froggy that was his best friend until one day, while Leo riding his bike, Froggy jumped out of the basket, and Leo accidentally ran over him with the back tire and killed him, which left him really heartbroken ever since. He went through a life without friends for a long time, until the very day he met and befriended Riggs and Murtaugh. He tells Riggs that they're like family to him because they looked after him and took care of him far more than they had to (an indirect reference to the events of Lethal Weapon 2). Riggs admits to Leo that he's terrible to him, but Leo tells him it's okay. He explains to him that he and Roger aren't better friends than Froggy was to him, but just different. Notes * Part 2 Leo was a witness and made friends with Murtagh and Riggs. He helped them take a drug kingpin. Part 3 Leo was Riggs and Murtagh inside guy aka their source and part 4 he is a private investigator and works as a LAPD consultant for Riggs and Murtagh. Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekicks Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Sympathetic Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Bond Creator Category:Wealthy Category:Officials Category:Vigilante Category:Dimwits Category:Victims Category:Loyal Category:Unwanted Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supporters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Non-Action